Cargados de Sueños
by Orenji Nabiki
Summary: ShikaTema No siempre todo resulta como piensas, pero aún así, siempre puede ser mejor. La relación de Shikamaru y Temari ya mas grandes, con su hija. Fans de esta pareja, aquí tienen lo que esperaban!
1. Psicoprofiláctico

**Hola! Tanto tiempo lectores míos :3, la verdad es que mis vacaciones pasaron rápidamente y fui a muchas partes, así que tengo algunos fics a medias, pero he vuelto a mis andanzas con Naruto. Shippuuden, aunque con relleno me ha parecido espectacular, y luego de poder ver las insinuaciones que le hacia Naruto a Shikamaru (que ya las había visto en el manga, pero le agregaron algo... kukuku) me decidí mucho mas en hacer un fic sobre Shikamaru y Temari... he leido fics sobre ellos como una obsesa así que así me presento hoy, con una invención que me vino un dia cuando estaba quedándome dormida.espero que sea de su agrado, ya que traté de hacer un tema que creo que no se ha tocado directamente sobre ellos :3... y bueh, el fic constará de 3 o 4 caps y prometo terminarlo! TT!**

* * *

**Cargados de Sueños**

_Psicoprofiláctico_

Gotas de sudor avanzaban desde su frente hacia su mejilla en conjunto con su respiración agitada, cabello húmedo y mejillas enrojecidas. Estaba recostada en su cama con una mano en la parte baja de su vientre y con una sábana blanca cubriendo parte de sus piernas mientras el medico le iba diciendo que debía hacer. Estaba exhausta y sus manos tiritaban. Miró al médico, quien le correspondió la mirada sin antes sonreírle; faltaba poco, faltaba muy poco para librarse del dolor y poder sonreír satisfactoriamente.

&&&&&&&

Gaara permanecía sentado en el piso con la espalda apoyada en la muralla, con aspecto serio mientras movía los dedos y los observaba detenidamente. Levantó la vista:

-Llegas... a tiempo- musitó- está ahí adentro, con Yoshi...-

Con rapidez, el recién llegado se adentró al cuarto y se quedó perplejo en la entrada: Ahí estaba Temari, haciendo su último esfuerzo agotando casi toda su fuerza, quien lo miró quizás con algo de enojo, o rabia… quizás pena.. Los ojos de él brillaron al verla así, su piel tenía un destello distinto al igual que sus ojos. Luego de unos segundos un grito ahogado y casi programado salió de la garganta de la rubia al tiempo en que Yoshi sacaba a la pequeña criatura por completo de su vientre. El bebé rompió a llorar, el médico suspiró de alivio y con el bebé en brazos le extendió las tijeras al chico indicándole que debía cortar el cordón umbilical; Él no titubeó y cortó suavemente donde le era indicado. Yoshi anudó el cordón y luego le introdujo un pequeño tubo por la nariz y la garganta para quitar las flemas y después verificó sus latidos.

Desde afuera, Gaara sonrió para sus adentros.

-Es una niña...felicitaciones, Shikamaru-kun-

Él caminó pausadamente hacia la cama donde yacía Temari y apoyó su mano temblorosa en la rodilla de ella sentándose a su lado.

Estaba perplejo. Había llegado en el momento justo en el que Temari daba a luz a su hija, al fruto de su amor, de su cariño, de admiración, de sus discusiones, de sus encuentros, de su reencuentros y por sobre todo, de sus extensas tardes de sexo... pensar que si se hubiera demorado un par de segundos más se hubiera perdido de ese glorioso momento desconocido para él.  
Observó cómo unas gotas de sudor se albergaban en la piel de la rubia y lo exhausta que estaba, sus suspiros y lo distante que estaba de él. Sumergido en sus pensamientos, Yoshi le interrumpió con la pequeña en brazos.

-Dudo que Temari-san deba tener fuerzas para sostenerla, ten...- y le entregó a la diminuta criatura en sus brazos, mientras Shikamaru no sabía como reaccionar, al fin y al cabo, nunca había sostenido a un recién nacido en brazos - Ella se negó a que la anestesiara así que técnicamente fue un Parto Psicoprofiláctico-

-Testaruda...- Susurró.

Shikamaru, ya con su pequeña en brazos se acercó un poco mas hacia Temari, la miró, inundado con una felicidad inexplicable, mientras le esbozaba una delicada sonrisa y le acercaba a la pequeña…

-Es hermosa, como tú.-

Temari no respondió; Parpadeó un poco y le acarició suavemente la cabecita con sus dedos mientras la pequeña se acurrucaba más en los brazos de su padre.

-Tiene cara de pasota, de tal palo tal astilla.- respondió débilmente y con dificultad pero con su tono engreído de siempre.

El joven padre respondió con un leve y repetitivo movimiento horizontal de cabeza, se sorprendía de que aún en ese delicado estado ella respondiera tal cual como lo hacía siempre.

Gaara estaba mirando desde la puerta, mientras su hermano Kankurô llegaba donde él.

-Vamos Gaara, entra conmigo- Le invitó.

El Kazekage dudó unos segundos, pero finalmente aceptó la invitación de su hermano mayor y juntos entraron al cuarto.

Shikamaru y Yoshi se voltearon al ver a los recién llegados mientras Temari parpadeaba constantemente intentando mantenerse despierta; trataba de acomodarse, pero el cansancio le estaba ganando y casi que lo único que deseaba era poder dormir un poco...

-No hemos tenido ningún inconveniente Gaara-sama, su sobrina y su hermana están bien, aunque algo cansadas.-

-Gracias por tus servicios Yoshi.-

-No es nada Kazekage-sama, ha sido un honor recibir a su primer sobrino.-

Gaara se acercó a su cuñado, quien le entregó, procurando no 'quebrar' a la pequeña durmiente. La observó detenidamente: su negro cabello, las pequeñas y delgadas cejas, la diminuta habichuela que tenía de nariz y esos rosados labios. Nunca había tenido tan de cerca a un bebé, y ahora que tenia a su pequeña sobrina durmiendo en sus brazos una extraña sensación de paz y felicidad recorrían su cuerpo.

Kankurou por su parte le daba palmaditas en la espalda al padre primerizo.

-Como le pondrán?- preguntó el chico de las marionetas.

-Shikami.- respondió vagamente mientras acomodaba su mano junto a la de Temari.

- Nara Shikami eh...- dijo mientras asentía repetidas veces –Suena bien...-

Un leve llanto interrumpió a todos; Al parecer, Shikami quería degustar la leche de su madre. Shikamaru ayudó a Temari a sentarse y le acomodó una almohada en la espalda.

Gaara dejó delicadamente a la niña en brazos de su hermana mientras la pequeña se acurrucaba en el regazo de su madre y ella la movía intentando amamantarla.

-Creo que solo deseaba llamar tu atención… me pregunto a quien habrá salido, eh?- Dijo Kakurô.

-Creo que tenemos que dejarlos solos...- Dijo sabiamente el Kazekage a lo que Yoshi y Kankurô salieron de la habitación mientras Gaara hurgueteaba por su ropa. – Les traje esto...- y sacó una pequeña manta en la que se podía apreciar el estampado de un oso con un cascabel atado en el cuello. Temari luego de tener la manta en sus manos, reconoció el dibujo.

-Gracias Gaara...-

Y salió por la puerta, ahora sí dejando a los 3 solos.

-...-

-Temari..-

Ella dirigió su vista a los negros ojos del chico, sin antes morderse el labio inferior con preocupación.

-Perdóname.-

Ella suspiró.

-De verdad, perdóname, tenías razón y… te amo- hizo una pausa y se acercó a sus dos mujeres, acariciando las mejillas de ambas- Y perdón por no haber venido antes a verte...-la pequeña gimoteó un poco -bueno, a verlas...-

Temari cerró los ojos con dolor.

-Admito que tengo parte de la culpa... mi comentario no fue apropiado, si, pero no era necesar...- Y la silenció con un beso. Un profundo beso que no había tenido lugar desde hace tres meses y que por fin veía la luz.

-Que tal si hacemos como si nada hubiese pasado? Es un verdadero rollo todo esto y no tengo deseos de discutir en este día..-

-Está bien…-

-Pero... Me perdonas en serio? Eres demasiado problemática cuando te enojas, y honestamente, nunca se cuando estás enojada de verdad-.

Temari entornaba los ojos haciéndose la indecisa, para después volver a dirigir su vista al muchacho –Sí, sí, en serio- y le sonrió.

-Pensar que la última vez que la había visto estaba en tu barriga y de seis meses...-

Y fueron acercando sus caras para volver a besarse, pero los interrumpió la pequeña Shikami, ahora sí que tenia hambre.

"_Tendremos que acostumbrarnos..." _pensaron.

-No se si alguna vez te comenté Temari...- ella volvió a mirarlo nuevamente al tiempo en que acomodaba a la pequeña para amamantarla –que yo tenía muy claro mi futuro... y sabes que no todo me resultó como quería.-

Temari le miró confundida.

-Entre algunas cosas que deseaba, estaba el tener una esposa que fuera mas a menos atractiva-

Estaba extrañada.

-Ahora me puedo dar la libertad de gritar a los cuatro vientos que tengo a la mujer más hermosa del mundo a mi lado...- Y disfrutó como ella reía levemente ante su comentario.

-Y ahora tienes dos mujeres-

-Las dos mujeres mas hermosas y problemáticas de todas.-

* * *

**  
Fiiiiiiiiiin del Cap!**

**Les ha gustao? Cualquier opinión, manden un review :3**

**Y hasta la proxima!!!!!!!**

**_EDIT: Bueno... he editado el fic, algo asi como que.. lo he pulido, eh? me quedé estancada en el 2do capitulo desde hace ya bastante tiempo y disculpenme, en serio, espero pdoer subirlo pronto._  
**

**Sinreviewnohayhistoria  
airotsihyahonweiverniS**


	2. Primeras palabras I

**Primero que nada, muchisimas gracias por los 19 reviews (superaron mis espectativas), en serio. Ojalá no se hayan olvidado de la existencia de esta historia pues al menos subiré un tercer capitulo. Así que estén atentos( si es que quieren, claro...) y bah, me djeo de mierdas, he aquí el segundo capítulo.**

* * *

**Cargados de Sueños **

_Primeras palabras I._

Con aburrimiento, observaba sus alrededores: los edificios altos, las tiendas, los carteles y en especial las edificaciones que resaltaban por los colores. No había esbozado ni la mas mínima sonrisa desde que estaba sentada en los hombros de su padre, quien por cierto caminaba con exactamente la misma mueca de la pequeña.

Temari por su parte caminaba de brazos cruzados al lado de Shikamaru suspirando de vez en cuando, un poco aburrida y exausta.

Se detuvieron.

Shikami abrió un poco más los ojos al notar que el suave galope de su padre había cesado. Shikamaru la bajó delicadamente de sus hombros, mientras Temari hurgueteaba en el bolso buscando el biberón para luego ofrecérselo.

-Hmm... no quiere. Llegaremos a la casa de tus padres, tu padre la tomará en brazos, ella se acurrucará a su lado y le recibirá el biberón tal cual como si no se lo hubiésemos ofrecido.- Exclamó Temari con un deje de obviedad en sus palabras.

-Sabes que aún no entiendo cómo se ha encariñado tanto con papá siendo que lo ha visto un par de veces...-

-Quien sabe, deben tener algún tipo de conexión abuelo-nieta, que se yo... nunca conocí a mi abuelo.- Dijo la muchacha – Aunque hace lo mismo con Gaara, él apenas la mira y ella le sonríe, mientras que Kankurô puede tenerle un teatro con sus marionetas y ella ni se digna a mirarlo.-

Shikamaru rió ante el comentario.

Temari reordenó el bolso y siguieron caminando por las calles de Konoha mientras la niña seguía mirando de esa forma tan impasible sus alrededores. El exquisito aroma de las parrilladas coreanas recorría todo Konoha, abriendo el apetito de Shikamaru especialmente, ya que había desayunado muy poco y más encima temprano, por lo que el olor de la carne asada le era como un estupefaciente.

-Quita esa cara de idiota, Shikamaru.- interrumpió la rubia.- ya hemos llegado...-

Shikamaru movió un poco su cabeza para encontrarse por fin con la casa de sus padres, la que al parecer le habían arreglado un poco el jardín, y ahora aparte de tener ese verde pasto característico de siempre, tenían tulipanes de múltiples colores por toda la entrada.

Yoshino estaba regando unos arbustos al otro lado del jardín, y al escuchar las voces familiares que provenían del otro extremo del terreno, dejó la regadera de un lado y se sacudió las manos en el delantal mientras se acercaba los recién llegados.

Shikamaru se bajó a la niña de los hombros y soltó la mochila que llevaba de uno de sus brazos, causando una sonajera bastante horrenda y molesta.

-Se más delicado, Shikamaru!- Le regañó su madre.

-Vale, Vale… aunque hubiese preferido una bienvenida mas tradicional… algo así como "Oh hijo mio! Tanto tiempo!" o también un "Shikamaru, como haz estado?"-

-O si no un "Shikamaru, que guapo estás así de bronceado", o "Vaya Shika, es mi idea o estás un poco más fibroso?" no?- Le respondió Temari, recibiendo una mueca por parte de él.

Yoshino rió ante el comentario y abrió la puerta, dándoles paso a ellos primero. Se sacaron las sandalias e ingresaron a la sala de estar.

-¿Y papá?-

-Ha salido en la mañana, dijo que regresaría a las 3.-

Shikamaru le pasó la pequeña a Temari, quien estaba sentada en el sillón y había dejado el bolso a un lado. La madre de Shikamaru había ido a la cocina y de vuelta regresó con un jugo para cada uno; se acercó a la pequeña Shikami quien le sonrió.-

-Que tal si la dejamos en la cuna?-

-Cuna?- repitió Shikamaru luego de un sorbo.

-Si, le he pedido a tu padre que la saque de la azotea, y ayer en la tardé apareció con ella armada, está en el cuarto de invitados-

Y Shikamaru entendió el comentario de su madre. Él tenía que ir a buscar la cuna; él, que estaba sumamente cansando luego del viaje; él, al que se la había ocurrido la genial idea de tener hijos tan joven. -_Mendokusai..._-

Shikamaru salió de la sala de estar y Yoshino se sentó al lado de la rubia. Ciertamente no la conocía demasiado, es más, la había visto un par de veces caminando por las calles de su villa con un tipo maquillado y otro sin cejas con el cabello rojo; Había estado en su casa un par de años atrás, cuando a su hijo le había tocado escoltarla, luego el día en que la presentó como su novia y una que otra vez que habían pasado la tarde en casa, contado el día en que se enteraron que iban a ser abuelos.

Yoshino nunca creyó que su hijo iba a enamorarse tan joven, de una mujer tres años mayor que él, de una chica de otra aldea y mucho menos de la hermana del Kazekage. Aún así, había algo que le llamaba la atención de la joven Sabaku, y era que le recordaba bastante a ella cuando era más joven, y bueno, le caía bastante bien.

-Y que tal todo Yoshino-san?-

-Perfecto… los ciervos crecen bien, las investigaciones de Shikaku con los ciervos van de maravilla… Shikamaru te comentó que se habia encontrado una… proteína en las pazuñas de los ciervos que podría servir para agudizar los sentidos?-

-No… no recuerdo que me lo haya comentado… pero suena bastante bueno, en especial si se pudiera agudizar el oído o la vista… eso sería genial.-

Shikami gimoteó un poco y le dio un fuerte abrazo a su madre, riendo. Temari la besó en la mejilla y la situó al frente suyo, buscando sus ojos.

-Maaaaaamá-

-…-

-Maaaaaamá-

La pequeña sonrió.

-Maaaaaamá-

Shikami miró a Yoshino quien le sonrió fuertemente y le hizo cosquillas en la barriga; la pequeña se movió un poco y rió, para luego soltar un dulce – _Maaaaaaaaaaaaaa!-_

Temari rió, acercándola y dándole un pequeño beso esquimal.

En eso, apareció Shikamaru desde el pasillo con una toalla envuelta en la cintura, con el cabello suelto y mojado, se apoyó en la muralla con su característica pose mientras cruzaba una pierna sobre la otra; Temari no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa al tiempo en que alzaba la ceja derecha.

-Madre, a que hora se supone que iba a llegar mi papá?-

La pequeña al escuchar la voz de su padre, dirigió la vista hacia él.

-¿Es necesario que salgas así? Vas a pescar un resfrío, Shikamaru- le dijo Yoshino

-Es difícil conseguir un resfrío en primavera, Madre-

-Pero está húmedo, hijo… - el aludido entornó los ojos -Ah! y como te dije antes, tu padre debería estar en casa a las 3… así que creo que estará aquí en 5 minutos.-

-Bien…- y Shikamaru se largó a vestirse.

-Un momento!-

-Ah?- Shikamaru paró en seco y giró, encarando a su madre.

-Que es eso que tienes en la espalda?- Preguntó Yoshino con un deje serio y a la vez duro en sus palabras.

-Ah… eso?... pues… una herida.- Le respondió restándole importancia.

-Ya está cicatrizando… Shika se hizo esa herida luego de su última misión…-

Y por el gesto de su cara, se dieron cuenta que no habian logrado convencerla con su respuesta.

-Mira Ma… ya sé que está horrenda y todo el rollo, pero estoy en buenas manos, eh? Temari me ha estado haciendo curas en las mañanas y antes de dormir, estoy bien.-

Yoshino se volteó para mirar a Temari, quien agitó la cabeza certeramente.

-Está bien…aún así, no olvides que tu padre tiene emulsionados para cicatrices en el laboratorio, eh? Llévate un par de frascos… y ahora que recuerdo, te había pedido que trajeras la cuna…-

-_Kuso_- Y ahora si, Shikamaru fue a vestirse.

Hubo un silencio rotundo e incomodo mientras El Nara salia del cuarto. Temari bajó a la pequeña, haciendo que se parara y moviera los piecitos, apoyándose en las manos de su madre.

-Mira que mal educada soy, no les he traido nada para comer…deseas algo de beber- le preguntó luego de ver los vasos vacios- Temari-chan?- La mujer se levantó del sillón y en menos de dos segundos llegó a la cocina a sacar un par de vasos limpios.

-No te preocupes Yoshino-san…-

-Ayer fui de compras y traje unas maracuyás que se ven muy apetitosas… les haré un buen zumo con un par de sándwiches, te parece?-

-Bueeeno…- Y Temari se levantó del sillón, aun sujetando a Shikami de las manitos, mientras la pequeña movía los pies, dando delicados pasos. Llegaron hasta el ventanal que daba hacia la calle y Temari la dejó sentada, para que mirara hacia el exterior.

_-Maaaa_-

Temari se agachó, le hizo cosquillas en las costillas y la pequeña se contrajo como un gatito, moviendo lo bracitos con finura. Temari se sentó a lo indio y la volteó para que se miraran fijo; Ciertamente, le encantaba mirarla fijamente a los ojos, sentía que sus ojos transmitían miles de cosas, miles de sentimientos, además consideraba que era una de las pocas cosas en las que se parecían físicamente: tenían los ojos azules, medios verdosos, afilados y largas pestañas. Sin duda, ojos llenos de misticismo. Se acercó a su pequeña oreja y ya un poco más cerca de la nuca, y con un tono algo las bajo le dijo:

-Oye… te amo…- y al sentir el cálido aliento movió la cabeza hacia su izquierda, rozándola con la cabeza de su madre.

-Y yo a ti.-

Ella se volteó para encontrarse con la cara del Nara, quien le convidó un beso suave en los labios, solo un roce. Temari se separó de él, sonriéndole y levantando el mentón.

-Le decia a ella…-

Shikamaru acariciándole el mentón con la yema de sus dedos le respondió:

-Y yo te lo digo a ti.-

Y le regaló uno de sus exquisitos y breves besos; Dios, como amaba esos carnosos labios.

-Tonto- le dijo ella mientras arreglaba su flequillo.

Y los interrumpió el ruido de una llave haciendo contacto con la cerradura, uno, dos y adentro, media vuelta y la manilla comienza a girar; Shikamaru se adelantó y giró la manilla ahorrando trabajo al semejante del otro lado. La soltó dejando un mínimo espacio entre el marco y la puerta mientras las bisagras chirreaban y daban paso a un hombre alto y moreno, de pasos lentos y pesados.

-Hijo, tanto tiempo!.- Articuló Shikaku mientras abrazaba a Shikamaru con el brazo izquierdo y le daba unas buenas palmadas en la espalda y con su otro brazo libre recibía a Temari quien se levantaba del suelo – Que tal el viaje?-

Unos pequeños ojos se asomaron desde el suelo tratando de captar la atención del recién llegado.

-Bastante bien… nos demoramos 2 días y medio… lo mas detestable fue el calor, pero no puedes pedir demasiado en primavera.- Respondió el ninja tomando asiento en el sillón, mientras Shikaku solo oía a su hijo, pues una pequeña de ojos azules le robaba la atención de su vista.

Temari recogió a la pequeña del suelo, y al ver como Shikaku extendía los brazos se la entregó sin antes arreglarle un poco el vestidito. –Iré a ayudar a Yoshino-san, eh?- Shikamaru le sonrió.

-Pero miren que guapa está esta pequeña kunoichi!- Mencionó mientras la tenia en sus manos.- Debo suponer que haz salido a tu madre…- Y, sintiéndose aludido, Shikamaru chasqueó la lengua manifestando su desinterés.

-_Maaaaa_!- pronunció la niña, moviendo sus manitos y haciéndole muecas a su abuelo.

-Ah! Veo que te están saliendo los dientes…- y con su dedo índice arrastró suavemente hacia abajo el labio inferior de la pequeña, mientras esta sacaba un poco la lengua.

-Empezaron a aparecer el mes pasado y casi ni le han molestado.- Comentó el joven Nara.

-Pues espera a que empiecen a salir las muelas, los bebés lloran bastante…-

-Dudo que vaya a llorar demasiado…Sabes? Es bastante tranquila en ese aspecto, pero tiene su temperamento y, honestamente, estoy temiendo de eso….- y se acercó al oído de su padre y, susurrando le dijo – No se si pueda soportar a dos mujeres quisquillosas en la misma casa…-

-¡Te he oído Shika!- Gritó Temari de la cocina y alzando un cuchillo desde su lado de la puerta.

- y con ultra sensibilidad auditiva.- Dijeron ambos, para luego mirarse, incrédulos y estallar en carcajadas tal cual como hace unos años, cuando reían como hienas a las espaldas de su madre.

Luego de que cesara la abundante risa de ambos ninjas, Shikamaru preguntó – "Eh… papá… podrías darle el biberón a Shikami? Mira que no nos lo ha querido aceptar desde hoy en la mañana y ya debería haber comido algo…"

Y antes de que Shikaku pudiera articular palabras, Yoshino le respondió desde la cocina:

-Ya he preparado una papilla para la pequeña, enseguida la llevo.-

Y en menos de un minuto Yoshino apareció por la sala de estar con un plato hondo y de colores con una papilla de tono verdoso. Shikamaru hizo una mueca de asco.

-Es puré de espinacas.-

-Iuuug…-

Palmada en la frente.

-No vengas a reprochar mi comida, jovencito, mira que perfectamente te comías toda esta papilla cuando tenias su edad.-

-Te aseguro que no distinguía sab…. ¡Ouch¡Duele!- Había recibido otra palmada.

Temari rió, entrando con una bandeja con cuatro jugos de maracuyá y unos sándwiches de jamón, queso y lechuga, la cual apoyó en la mesita de centro. Se sentó al lado del joven ninja. Shikaku, quien había sentado a la pequeña en su pierna izquierda, tomó el plato que le tendía su esposa y con una cuchara de té con la que le fue acercando la comida a la boca. Shikami titubeó unos segundos y accedió a probarla, a lo que sus papilas gustativas al detectar el exceso de temperatura reaccionaron, haciendo una mueca de disgusto y abriendo la boquita para que la papilla se enfriara sobre su lengua; Cuando ya se entibió un poco, la saboreó, comprobando que tenía un muy buen sabor y abrió la boca esperando más comida, a lo que su abuelo accedió, dándole cucharaditas de comida y haciendo unas breves pausas.

Yoshino dio una carcajada gloriosa luego del veredicto de su nieta. Shikamaru apoyó su codo en el brazo del sofá, sintiéndose vencido. Puso su cabeza encima de la palma, mientras que con el peso, se le hundía más y más en la mano. Finalmente cayó rendido al sofá, extendiendo sus brazos e inhalando y exhalando fuertemente el aire con su nariz.

-Detesto que haga eso…- Murmuró Temari mientras apoyaba sus dos codos en sus piernas y apoyaba su cabeza entre sus manos, erguida.

-Es una mala costumbre que adoptó de Shikaku desde pequeño- Respondió algo molesta su suegra.

-Hey… que no acostumbro hacer eso en el sofá- Comentó el aludido mientras daba una de las ultimas cucharaditas a su nieta.

-Pues lo haces tendido en la cama.-

-es donde debería hacerse¿no?- Y le dio la ultima cucharadita, limpiando con la misma el borde de la boca de la pequeña al tiempo en que Yoshino le extendía una servilleta para que así la dejara bien limpia. – Ya te haz comido todo eh? buena chica… ¿quieres ir a dar un paseo?- Y obviamente, la pequeña no sabia lo que le estaban preguntando y miraba inocentemente a su abuelo – Que dices Temari-chan? Así aprovechan de descansar del viaje…-

Temari alzó la cabeza de golpe, ciertamente, su vista se había quedado pegada observando la nada –Ah? Ah! Me parece bien… además ella debe aprovechar el tiempo con sus abuelos no?-

-Entonces eso es un si…- le dijo flojamente Shikaku.

-Por su puesto.-

* * *

**Conocen a Suri, la Hija de Tom Cruise y Katie Holmes? Pues así me imagino a Shikami.**

**Perdón hasta el infinito! Me demoré demasiado… creo que no sirve justificarme... pero bueno, ojalá hayan disfrutado el capitulo. :)**

**Y bueno, este capitulo tiene segunda parte (se me hizo muy extenso y me voy de vacaciones este viernes...) así que no sé si pueda tener lista la segunda parte...**

**Además, para el proximo capitulo tendré que cambiarlo a _M_ (jejéee!) asi que les agradecería si pudieran ponerlo en sus favoritos, en alerta, o a mi en sus autores favoritos o autores en alerta xD para que esten mas o menos informados de la actividad de este fanfic. Aún así, si no se me olvida o algo, quizas les avise de la actualización, eh? pero esto es un poco menos probable :/.**

**Se que no merezco _reviews_ xD pero... en serio que los reviews te dan mas ganas para continuar los fics... **

** Agradecimientos a mi amiga ana-puuuuunk (que se que no leerá esto) porque utilicé una de sus frases aquí aunque algo modificada.**

**Saludos! y gracias por no abandonarme:D **


	3. Primeras palabras II

**Debo admitir que no soy digna de que sigan leyendo esto, pues lo dejé abandonado por dos años. Pero he madurado un resto y en verdad creo que debo empezar a concluir algunas cosas y esta es una de las que necesito y quiero concluír. Hace poco volví a leer el Manga de Naruto y veo que el final ya se ve un poco… además que ya han habido pequeñas apariciones de estos dos juntos (para algunas personas son inverosímiles.. pero para una ferviente fan del shikatema es mucho c: )por lo que deseo terminar esa serie y este fan fic como se debe. Como ya estoy mas vieja, quizás noten cambios en la redacción en este capitulo y en los que sigan por lo que los aviso desde ahora.**

**Saudades y muchas gracias a los que aún no olvidan esto :)**

**Les hago una sugerencia Genial: N osé si conocen un grupo que se llama Nine Inch Nails… bueno, hay una canción llamada Closer que va perfecta en esta parte así que escúchenla mientras leen jajaajajaj I wanna fuck you like an animaaaalll, i wanna feel you from the insiiidee (8)**

* * *

Primeras Palabras 2.

Después de semanas de no haber pasado una tarde solos, Shikamaru y Temari se correspondieron una pícara sonrisa el uno al otro en el preciso momento en que Yoshino Y Shikaku salieron de la casa con Shikami en brazos, rumbo al parque, para después hacer una visita en la casa de los Akimichi.

Ambos se miraban frente a frente, cada uno en los extremos del sofá esperando la propuesta del otro. Temari al notar que el shinobi no cedía, rompió el silencio:

-Da la casualidad de que en este preciso momento estamos solos en la casa de tus padres… ¿Hay algo que quieras hacer?-

Él rió. Sabía perfectamente lo que pensaba la rubia, al fin y al cabo era lo mismo que estaba pensando él.

-¿Hacíamos alguna cosa en especial cuando nos quedábamos solos? Mi memoria ha estado pésima últimamente….- Mintió.

Temari sacudió su cabeza para quitar los mechones que le tapaban la vista y se acercó un poco más a él.

-Creo que podría ayudarte a recordar…-

-Me parece bien.-

Entonces, La kunoichi redujo un poco más la distancia entre ellos y lo besó. Shikamaru apoyó su mano en la nuca de Temari e intensificó el beso, mientras que con la otra iba bajando hasta posicionarse en su cintura. Las manos fueron moviéndose lentamente y la proximidad entre ellos se hizo cada vez más corta.

-¿Recordaste algo?- interrumpió Temari, alejándose unos milímetros de la boca del chico para pronunciar las palabras.

-Hm… de a momentos. A ver si haces otra cosa y puedo acordarme mejor- le respondió, mientras su boca empezaba una búsqueda furtiva por su cuello.

-Hmm… Shika... ¿Te parece si vamos a tu cuarto, como en los viejos tiempos?-

-Viejos tiempos… je… mi aposento es tu aposento, Suna Hime.- A lo que se levantaron, sin cortar el contacto de sus bocas y fueron subiendo lentamente la escalera. Shikamaru dio un paso en falso en su dubitativa subida y tropezó, quedando sentado, con Temari sobre él.

-Mendokuse…- Pronunció mientras se sobaba la cabeza. Rompieron a carcajadas aún sin romper el contacto de sus labios y se levantaron para seguir en rumbo y finalmente llegar al cuarto que por tanto tiempo acobijó sus encontrones en Konoha.

Shikamaru se recostó en su antigua cama, dando comienzo al espectáculo de su bailarina del desierto. Ciertamente, de todas las chicas con las que había estado, ninguna de ellas poseía unas curvas tan peligrosas, y ninguna de ellas tenía la habilidad de realizar movimientos tan exóticos y despampanantes dignos de una odalisca. Y eso lo volvía loco.

Temari fue avanzando a gatas desde los pies de la cama, acechando a su presa. Se posicionó sobre él, tomando las riendas del juego con sus piernas al tiempo en que unos suaves movimientos de pelvis iban tanteando terreno.

El Shinobi sólo se limitaba a sentir. Al fin y al cabo, había quedado bajo el mando de esas largas y suaves piernas, mientras ella se tomaba el tiempo de dejar todo listo para empezar la misión: Se soltó el Kimono, recibiendo ayuda del chico, hasta quedar en ropa interior; se desató las coletas para después mirarlo con la sonrisa pícara que acostumbraba a esbozar cuando estaban solos. Ahora si estaba lista para entrar en acción, sin la molesta ropa y con el cabello suelto.

Lo besó desaforadamente, mientras mordía sus labios y movía sus caderas; en un principio, movimientos suaves que al subir la temperatura y el éxtasis, se iban intensificando con ese beso. Lo sujetó del cuello de la camiseta y lo hizo sentarse para poder hacer más sencilla la labor de desvestirlo.

-Crees que vas a estar al mando de la situación, eh Temari?- dijo desafiantemente Shikamaru.

-Si, y espero que no te molestes.- le respondió ella, en una muestra de determinación, volviendo a besarlo mientras su mano comenzaba a bajar hacia los pantalones de él.

Sí, el sexo para ellos era una continua lucha de roles para ver quién dominaba al otro, sin ningún tipo de veredicto al final.

Desabrochó el botón y el cierre quedó abajo. Jaló desde las piernas de los pantalones y finalmente quedaron fuera del round. Ahora estaban de igual a igual.

-Ahora sí recuerdas algo?-

-No. Aún no recuerdo del todo… se que es problemático pero lamentablemente tendrás que seguir.-

La fricción de sus pieles se hacía cada vez más intensa, el calor de los movimientos bruscos empezaba a hacerse notorio en sus cuerpos, ya un poco sudados y con las mejillas coloradas. Los deseos quedaban a flor de piel, y con todo el tiempo que llevaban juntos, podía predecir algunos movimientos. Pero con la princesa del Desierto, nunca se sabe. O al menos, eso pensaba Shikamaru. Fue así como el chico volvió a sentarse, sin quitar las manos de su cóncava cintura. En eso, la muchacha se desabrochó el brasier, con una parsimonia desesperante, sin quitarle los ojos de encima a Shikamaru quien estaba tan concentrado siguiendo sus movimientos que parecía hipnotizado. Fue entonces, cuando sus brazos aún se encontraban sobre su espalda, que el Shinobi aprovechó el momento y con un brusco movimiento, quedó por encima de ella. Arrojó la prenda por los suelos y se dispuso a tomar el control.

-No creerás que te dejaré tomar el control de esto en mi territorio, eh?- La desafió.

-Vaya. Parece que haz empezado a recordar. A ver si sigues siendo igual de aplicado que antes en estos temas, Shikamaru…-

-Siempre Temari… siempre.-

La boca del chico comenzó a recorrer todos los rincones de su piel, aspirando el tenue olor a violeta que desprendían los poros de la kunoichi. Retiró lo poco y nada que le quedaba de ropa, mientras ella arrastraba por las piernas los bóxers del ninja. Quedaron completamente despojados de sus ropas, y ahora solo un leve rocío de sudor los cubría. Fue entonces cuando Shikamaru reptó por la piel de su mujer para posicionarse sobre ella, mientras era acorralado por aquellas piernas que tanto lo deleitaban. La miró fijamente a los ojos, encontrándose con aquellos luceros azules.

-Hm….. que esperas Shika?-

-Pues...esto mismo…-

Fue entonces cuando se abrió paso entre sus cálidas pieles con sus repetitivas embestidas. Ella arqueó su espalda y exhaló fuertemente al sentir como el miembro del shinobi se introducía en ella. Comenzó a moverse al ritmo en que lo hacía su pareja, mientras la punta de su nariz se posaba en la clavícula de él, sintiendo su olor tan característico. Shikamaru sabía la parte exacta donde debía estimular para volverla loca. Los vellos se erizaban y ya el ruido exterior no existía, solo la respiración de ambos. Eran sólo ellos dos en esa jodida casa y en ese jodido país.

Temari abría los ojos de vez en cuando dejando de lado aquella sinestesia hipnotizante que mantenía activa su cabeza en esos momentos. Podía visualizar, aunque algo borrosas, sus manos apoyadas en los fuertes hombros de shinobi, los cuales ya habían empezado a ser rasgados por las uñas de ella. Uno que otro mordisco se posicionaba sobre los hombros y parte del cuello, queriendo quitar esa escencia del Nara que la volvía tan loca.

Shikamaru en tanto estaba tan concentrado en sus movimientos y en los de su mujer que prácticamente no había percibido los rasguños que decoraban de rojo su espalda. Fue entonces cuando sintió que Temari apretaba sus nalgas frenéticamente y le incrustaba las uñas, por lo que acercó su oreja a los labios de ella, escuchándola respirar agitadamente. Entonces, supo que ya estaba cerca el fin de su amada. Sus movimientos se volvieron más intensos y tomó posesión de un de los muslos de ella.

Temari comenzó a sentir ese suave cosquilleo que subía hasta su nuca y que a la vez entumecía sus pies. Emitió un suave gemido, mientras seguía haciendo presión sobre las nalgas y la espalda del Nara, marcando su territorio. Ese fue el instante en el que él se liberó de la tensión, sin antes anunciar su ida con sus característicos gruñidos que algunas ya habían tenido el privilegio se escuchar. Cayó rendido sobre el cuerpo de la Kunoichi, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de ella. Temari por su parte se humedecía los labios y con sus dedos recorría lentamente la columna vertebral del muchacho.

El silencio y la tranquilidad los inundó por unos minutos, hasta que Shikamaru se levantó para poder mirarla a la cara.

-Te amo.-

-Yo también te amo… vago de mierda.-

Shikamaru rió ante el comentario de la chica. Sin dudas, ella era especialista en volver los momentos más románticos en los más hilarantes.

-No sé si te lo he dicho alguna vez Temari… pero cada día que pasa te encuentro más y más bella… y es en estas ocasiones, cuando te tengo bajo los dominios de mi sombra, que siento que irradias más belleza de lo normal...y eso me vuelve loco- Dijo el Nara mientras enrollaba un par de hebras del rubio cabello de la kunoichi en sus dedos.

-Tonto… como voy a "irradiar Belleza" si estoy cansada y sudada… no seas bobo…-

-Recuerdas el día en que me contaste que íbamos a tener un bebé?-

Temari sonrió, mientras que con sus brazos hacía el ademán de quitarse de encima a Shikamaru para poder respirar bien.

-Si Shikamaru… lo recuerdo.-

-Bueno…. La verdad es que antes de que me dijeras eso, yo ya me había percatado que tenías algo distinto en tu rostro... no sé como explicarlo Temari… pero te veías aún mas bella de lo usual y empecé a sospechar que algo pasaba… aunque en verdad nunca me habría imaginado que lo que tenías que decirme era que estabas esperando a mi primogénita…-

-Y cual es el punto?- Preguntó la Kunoichi mientras se terminaba de separar del Joven Ninja y se limpiaba con unos pañuelos que había encontrado en el velador

-Pues... que hay veces en que te vez mas hermosa de lo normal… solo eso.- Y le brindó una sincera sonrisa.

-pero no pongas esa cara de Idiota!... que me quedo sonriendo con la misma cara de boba que tu…-

Le acarició su frente, pasando sus dedos por las azabaches hebras de cabello del chico. Se quedo varios segundos mirándolo, regalándole una simple y sincera sonrisa que lo hacía desvanecerse. Recordó la cicatriz en la espalda del Nara y se preguntó si la había pasado a llevar entre los rasguños y tirones que le había propinado. Luego se acomodó para poder abarcar esa zona con sus manos.

-Por un momento creí que te perdería…- Dijo con un tono melancólico en su voz, mientras que con las yemas de sus dedos rodeaba lo que quedaba de esa herida de guerra.

-Eh?

-Me vi sola… sola con nuestra hija.. y tu estabas tendido en esa camilla, salpicado de sangre… prácticamente sin signos vitales… Aún tengo pesadillas rememorando ese día…- agregó, bajando la mirada.

-Es problemático… pero nunca pensé en dejarlas solas. Tuvimos muchas bajas en esa misión… la verdad, ahora que lo pienso, ni siquiera recuerdo como llegué a esa camilla…- Recordó. Comenzó a acariciar la mejilla de su mujer, marcando la línea de los pómulos.

-Sabes… cuando llegaste al Hospital de Sunna, yo estaba allí, Había ido a un control con la niña… y justo en la salida escuché a los paramédicos llamando a las enfermeras. Luego vi una mata de pelo negro y liso y sangre por todos lados sobre una camilla y las lágrimas salieron solas de mis ojos. Comencé a mirar a todas partes sin saber que hacer y luego vi aparecerse a Kankuro… ahí fue cuando entendí que el que estaba en esa camilla no podía ser otro más que tú… él sostuvo a la niña y yo corrí a verte. Te estaban llenando de tubos por todas partes… te vi tan indefenso y me sentí tan sola que no pude hacer nada más que llorar y sostener tu mano…Luego de unas horas lograron estabilizarte y Gaara tuvo que ir a buscarme porque las enfermeras no lograban sacarme de tu lado…- y se encontró con las oscuras orbes del moreno.

-Entre lo poco y nada que recuerdo…. Escuché tu voz a lo lejos… creo que un "me prometiste que no me ibas a dejar sola, vago de mierda"- sonrió- después de eso creo que volví a quedar inconsciente y todo ese rollo… pero recuerdo haberme despertado escuchando esas mismas palabras.-

-Hm… mejor dejemos de hablar estas cosas… me da una sensación desagradable en el pecho... además tus padres ya deben de estar cerca…- Le dijo mientras se fregaba los ojos y quitaba el cabello que cosquilleaba su cara, a lo que él dio un bostezo enorme y se levantó.

-Mejor empecemos a vestirnos, que con el olor que ha quedado en la habitación, tu madre nos llenará de miradas sospechosas…- Y lo besó en la frente.

* * *

Al final, los Nara llegaron a su morada a las 7 de la tarde, con la pequeña casi durmiendo en los brazos de Shikaku. Para su no sorpresa, se encontraron con Shikamaru y Temari preparando la cena.

El Menú?

Pues Yakisoba de pescado, tofu y vegetales, la especialidad de Temari.

La casa tenia un fuerte olor a especias como el Curry, deleitando el olfato de los recién llegados.

Shikamaru asomó su cabeza por el marco de la puerta, sonriendo al ver a sus padres y a su pequeña aproximarse hacia la cocina. Se desató el delantal, se lavó las manos y recibió a la pequeña en sus brazos. Shikami balbuceó un par de monosílabos y le dio un baboso beso en la mejilla su padre, mientras Temari miraba la escena desde el otro lado. La niña estiraba las manitas hacia su madre, quien la recibió y le dio un besito en la frente.

-Shika, puedes ir a acostar a la niña mientras yo veo la cena?-

-guuu…. Maaaaaaa-

-Claro- respondió el Nara pasándose la mano por la nuca- ¿Dónde está su manta Temari?-

-En mi mochila… eso si… dale el biberón antes y cambiale el pañal, así no despierta a media noche.- le respondió mientras la regalaba una delicada sonrisa.

-Vale vale… ehh... mamá… podrías ayudarme con el biberón? Mendukusai…- y tomó a la niña en brazos, que rápidamente acomodó su cabecita en el pecho de su padre.

-Ya está hijo, déjame entibiar un poco la leche…- obviamente, Yoshino ya se había adelantado a ellos pues su intuición de madre, que ciertamente aún funcionaba a pesar de haber vivido esa etapa de la maternidad hace bastante tiempo, le había hecho recordar que la mejor manera de hacer dormir a un bebé era una buena leche tibia-Bien… ya está… a todo esto hice que tu padre subiera la cuna antes de irnos, así que no tienes de que preocuparte…- y le entregó el biberón.

-Maaaaaaaaaa-

-Yo no sé a quien salió tan parlanchina la niña… además no encuentro el botoncito para dejarla "en Mute"... bueno en fin voy a acostarla… dile adiós a los abuelos y a mamá Shikami- y le movió la manita haciendo el ademán de despedirse.

-Guuuuu-

-Si mi amor... como digas… como digas… eehh llámenme cuando esté lista la cena vale?- y se dispuso a subir las escaleras rumbo a su cuarto. Se echó sobre su futón y con la niña en los brazos, comenzó a jugar con ella. La subía y la bajaba, haciéndole caras cada vez que sus caras se acercaban y ella reía a carcajadas. La acostó a su lado y le pasó el biberón, mientras ella apoyaba sus pequeñas manos alrededor de este, succionando con afán. Le hizo suaves caricias en el pelo hasta que los ojos azules de su hija lo miraron.

-Te amo hija…- la niña solo pestañeó, pues la verdad no entendía las palabras de su padre.- Nunca dejaré de hacerlo. Nunca te dejaré sola ni a ti ni a tu madre... Lo juro por el amor incondicional que les tengo a ustedes…. y a tu hermanito.-

La pequeña dejó de succionar, a lo que el Nara le alejó el biberón, ya que al parecer ya no quería más, y sorpresivamente la niña soltó una risita.

-Paaa!- pronunció mientras miraba a Shikamaru ocn sus grandes ojos.

-eh?-

-Paa..paa-

El joven Shinobi sonrió para sus adentros, al tiempo en que tomaba a la niña y la dejaba en la cuna. Probablemente iba a estar vanagloriándose el resto de su vida del hecho de que la primera palabra de su hija había sido papá, y se sintió sumamente alagado.

_"los niños vienen al mundo precisamente para mover nuestros universos… y hacen que una palabra tan común y corriente se convierta en un trofeo"_ pensó.

* * *

**Porque el sexo jamás es bueno si no tienes con que limpiarte y esconder las evidencias xdddd**

**Le doy las gracias de antemano a mi queridiiisimo novio que me ayudó sin saberlo a narrar algunas escenas :C**

**Y saben? Me hubiese encantado tener una suegra tan amorosa como Yoshino… he dicho :c pero es secreto.. no digo que mi suegra no es amorosa... peor me gustaría tener mas libertades ):  
**

**Bueno... reviews si es que los merezco.. por favor c:**


	4. Lo que pudo ser

**Hola queridos lectores (aunque debo suponer que todos o si no la gran mayoría son chicas….) aquí les traigo el cuarto capítulo de Cargados de sueños. Les agradezco por los reviews recibidos y por seguir leyendo esta bazofia. En este cap aclararé algunas cosillas que han quedado en el aire, este es un flashback del pasado pasado requetecontra pasado. Espero les guste!**

* * *

_FlashBack_

-Shh… silencio.-

-…-

-Escuchaste eso?-

Le palmó el hombro.

-Mierda!-

-Tranquilízate Temari… duerme un poco… te hace falta. Yo me quedaré despierto vigilando que no pase nada… mal que mal, si yo no duermo no despierto de mal humor-

-Está bien general...- Y la rubia se acurrucó en su saco, mientras recibió una tenue sonrisa del Nara, a lo que se volteó hacia el lado contrario.

- Según como se dieron las cosas en esta última batalla, las posibilidades de que el enemigo nos intercepte de noche son prácticamente nulas, ahora el conflicto está centrado en la división 2, mientras que parte de la división 1 está moviéndose para ampliar el espectro de ataque.-

-Podrías callarte por favor?-

-Mendokusee… era para que estuvieses mas tranquila.- se explicó.

-La verdad Nara, es que me pones mas tensa con tus explicaciones.- y Temari giró dentro del saco para poder mirar a Shikamaru de nuevo, quien se sentó en el suelo. Un tenso silencio se apoderó de la situación, mientras lo único audible era el silbido del viento en medio del desierto. Temari suspiró.

-Tienes miedo, ¿no?- Cuestionó el Shinobi al tiempo en que alzaba una ceja e intentaba descifrar la expresión del rostro de la rubia en la oscuridad, aunque por la posición de ella era casi imposible.

-No es miedo precisamente. Es… desesperación.- Aclaró.

-Desesperación de qué?-

-Es difícil explicarlo… es algo que me persigue desde que era pequeña. Es como… que me desespera la simple idea de pensar en que puedo morir acá, en cualquier minuto.- Dirigió su mirada al suelo, pues le incomodaba el ser mirada por el moreno mientras le hablaba este tipo de cosas.

-Eso es miedo a la muerte Temari. -

-No… es que no entiendes Shikamaru. Mi problema no es… simplemente morir… Es… no poder terminar el ciclo de mi vida… no sé si me entiendes.-

Shikamaru, como pocas veces en su vida, no entendía lo que esa mujer trataba de explicarle.

-Lo que quiero decir es…- Se acurrucó un poco más, apretando suavemente el saco de dormir.- es que me desespera la idea de no tener… hijos. No tener descendencia. No poder experimentar lo que es tener un bulto con vida en tu vientre…. Sentir ese amor incondicional por alguien desde el momento en que sabes de su existencia…ustedes los hombres quizás no entienden porque no están destinados a compartir el resto de sus vidas con un ser que… bueno… es tuyo.- se rascó la nuca mientras daba otro suspiro, mientras Shikamaru seguía increpándola con la mirada. - Lo único que te une a este mundo, eso.-

Shikamaru se sorprendió al oír tal declaración. Siempre había tenido la impresión de que Temari era una mujer sumamente independiente y que sus metas iban en el plano laboral, como su cargo de embajadora, su ascenso a jounin o su participación en los consejos de Sunagakure. Todo indicaba que su mayor aspiración era convertirse en una ninja de elite.

-Eso es egoísta de tu parte.-

-Perdón? Que tiene de egoísta aspirar a tener algo que no tuve en mi infancia?- Sin dudas la Kunoichi se sintió ofendida por el comentario de él.

-No me malinterpretes Temari… A mi juicio es una actitud egoísta porque piensas en que no puedes morir sin antes tener hijos... pero quizás no piensas en que puedes morir después de tener hijos… y que los vas a dejar solos.-

-Es que no es así.- Aclaró la Kunoichi, mientras se sentaba con un poco de dificultad debido a la estrechez del saco.- Si tuviese hijos… tendría una razón por la cual despertarme cada mañana… tendría una razón por la cual no me rendiría en una batalla…- Ladeó un poco la cabeza, mientras unos mechones de su flequillo caían con el movimiento.  
La verdad es que Shikamaru quedó perplejo ante las declaraciones de la Rubia. Se preguntó si quizás estaba en su período que andaba tan sentimental o si de verdad tenía esas ansias de ser madre. Luego recapacitó y concluyó que en épocas críticas como estas, sometidas a alta tensión emocional y con la muerte acechando en cada esquina, era normal pensar en dejar descendencia más que nada porque la muerte rondaba en todas las esquinas.

-No sé por que te estoy contando esto.- Le dijo ella ya que no había recibido respuesta del moreno, sin embargo fue sorprendida por los labios de él, que se habían acercado sigilosamente a los de ella, rozándolos con extrema delicadeza. No pudo evitar cerrar los ojos ante esa calidez que embriagaba lentamente a su cuerpo, hasta que sintió que el contacto fue mucho mas estrecho. Shikamaru rozaba su nariz contra la de Temari, respirando el mismo aire, mientras el roce de sus bocas se hacía mas intenso. Fue entonces cuando se atrevió a besarla con fugacidad, sintiendo el calor de la boca de la Kunoichi, mientras sus lenguas comenzaban a jugar entre ellas. Luego de unos instantes el beso se desvaneció, sin antes recibir juguetonas mordidas mutuas. Temari abrió los ojos rápidamente y echó su cuerpo hacia atrás, mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-¿No te había dejado en claro que esto no volvería a suceder genio?-

Shikamaru sonrió entre la oscuridad de la noche y le respondió –Si, me lo dejaste en claro esta vez y otra veinte veces.-

-Siempre me pillas en un mal momento, eso es todo.- Mintió. Ciertamente, Shikamaru se había convertido en un ninja muy apuesto y cotizado en Suna. Nunca faltaba la muchacha que cuchicheaba a las espaldas de ellos mientras caminaban por los callejones de la calurosa ciudad. Pero más que eso, hacia un buen tiempo que Shikamaru le provocaba sensaciones mucho más fuertes. Era un hombre inteligente, apuesto, poseía una voz y una postura bastante seductora, gozaba de una espalda y unos brazos bien formados y fibrosos, y desde que habían empezado a revolcarse por mero placer carnal y aburrimiento, la fijación que tenía por él ya había pasado los límites de la atracción física.

-Me temo que cada vez que estamos solos estás en un mal momento.- Le dijo mientras acercaba su frente a la de ella en un movimiento brusco y provocativo. Posó su nariz por sobre la de la Kunoichi, moviéndola de un lado a otra en forma de beso esquimal. De esta manera fue abarcando el espacio suficiente para posarse sobre ella mientras instintivamente, Temari se recostaba otra vez. Shikamaru pasó su brazo hacia el otro costado de la chica y la acechó completamente mientras posaba su torso sobre ella.

-Me estás provocando Nara?- preguntó la rubia con una sonrisa pícara en el rostro.

-Podríamos decir que si.- contestó. Le encantaba cuando Temari hacía el ademán de hacerse de rogar, cuando en el fondo lo único que quería era que la besara tal y como él lo hacía, y bueno, el ninja no tenía problemas con eso. Desde que Temari lo había ido a ayudar en la misión de rescate a Sasuke y le mostró esa bendita y sincera sonrisa, La kunoichi lo visitó en recurrentes sueños y fue parte de su fantasía adolescente. Temari tenía formas y colores tan peculiares, desde su tono de piel, su cabello, sus ojos, sus labios… poseía una voz sumamente particular, pues a pesar de ser un poco grave para ser voz de chica, esa característica no le restaba feminidad, al contrario, la hacía más seductora. Era tan distinta a las otras aburridas chicas que conocía… y también era un constante desafío mental para él. Era sin duda una chica especial. Pasaron los años, y justo antes de iniciar la guerra, el descubrió las bondades del escultural cuerpo y de los suaves labios de la chica de Sunagakure. Fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba y había estado profundamente enamorado de ella. Aún así, como bien era sabido incluso por él mismo, la cobardía era uno de sus principales defectos, así que nunca se había atrevido a profesarle su amor, principalmente por el miedo a no ser correspondido y porque creía que la rubia al ser un par de años mayor, encontraba que era una reverenda estupidez comprometerse y todo tipo de cursilerías que tuvieran que ver con eso.

Aunque a pesar de todo, el hedonismo era una forma de vida que le acomodaba a sus casi 17 años.

-Que tal si dejamos de pensar en el futuro y nos enfocamos en el presente?- sugirió el moreno con la respiración un poco entrecortada-aprovechemos esto… estamos solos Temari…. Mañana probablemente será un día de mierda y….-

Temari lo sorprendió y jaló de su chaqueta, haciendo que el cierre del saco de dormir cediera rápidamente hacia la altura de su codo, atrayéndolo hacia ella, mientras comenzaba a devorar los labios del moreno con desesperación y hambre, recibiendo la aprobación de él. Con las yemas de los dedos palpó la suave cara del Nara, formando círculos alrededor de su mentón mientras seguían besándose.

Temari se separó de él lentamente y posó su dedo índice en la comisura de los labios del chico – Me tienes harta con tus explicaciones Shikamaru…. Si quieres hacer algo simplemente no preguntes, entendido?-

Shikamaru rió ante el comentario de ella.

-Entendido señorita.- Le dijo mientras volvía a tomar cercanía con ella y exploraba con la punta de su nariz el terso rostro de la Kunoichi, para terminar cerca del lóbulo de su oreja. – Haré exactamente lo que me ordena, NO VOLVERÉ A PREGUNTAR…- Mordió el pequeño pedazo de piel al tiempo en que trazaba un suave camino hasta los húmedos labios de Temari que lo esperaban deseosa. Con delicadeza terminó de bajar la cremallera del saco y posó su mano sobre la cintura de ella mientras la besaba lentamente, tomándose todo el tiempo necesario para hacerla estremecer al tiempo en que la estrechaba contra sí.  
Las heladas manos de la rubia comenzaron a subir por la ancha espalda de él, hasta que terminaron colándose por entremedio de la camiseta. Sintió el escalofrío del gélido contacto y los vellos que colindaban con esa área de su espalda se erizaron. El beso se extendía y se hacía más estrecho, Temari mordía y succionaba el labio inferior del moreno, mientras las manos de ambos comenzaban a explorar más allá de la ropa y el calor de los cuerpos los llamaba entre el frío del llano cañón que acogía sus caricias de amantes clandestinos.

Una de las manos del ninja ya se había apoderado del suave vientre de ella, acariciando la estrecha cintura. Sentían esa necesidad impetuosa de estar cada vez mas juntos, mientras una helada brisa cruzaba el entorno.

El Shinobi terminó de meterse en el saco, para después fijar su vista en los ojos de la chica. Se detuvo solo para admirar en silencio la belleza de la muchacha que tenía en frente, parpadeaba lentamente mientras que con sus dedos alejaba los mechones dorados que se interponían. Acercó su cara y apoyó su mejilla contra la de ella, meciéndola suavemente. Luego besó por detrás de la oreja a la muchacha, dejando la calidez de su aliento intacto por unos segundos; Temari por su parte se dejaba llevar por la súbita y delicada caricia. Se movió suavemente haciendo que Shikamaru rotara su cara y lo interrumpió con otro beso. Suavemente se posó sobre ella y las caderas de ambos se posaron una frente otra. Los besos se hacían cada vez más bruscos y el deseo afloraba, mientras el contorneo de caderas se hacía tan evidente que la ropa empezaba a molestar.  
De un momento a otro sentían una necesidad imperiosa de poseerse; las manos del Shinobi, un poco torpes debido al extasis más que a la inexperiencia comenzaban a tironear los pantalones y las medias de la muchacha mientras ella se dejaba llevar por ese jueguito un tanto animal que tanto le gustaba. Temari se sacó la camiseta y Shikamaru sin perder el tiempo se despojó de su uniforme sin interrumpir el roce de sus labios.

Para ser honesta, a Temari le encantaba dejarse llevar por ese precipitado deseo. Shikamaru tenía una manera muy peculiar de tocarla y de tratarla. Esa relación de dar y quitar, como una cuerda floja había llegado a tal punto de ser un desafío mental y físico. Sin embargo ahora se preguntaba ¿Hasta que punto iba a llegar esto? En relación claramente no iba a terminar, para ella era casi obvio que Shikamaru complacía sus necesidades con ella pero no por eso era menos importante, a fin de cuentas eran amigos. Demasiado amigos como para que la relación fuese solamente sexo, y demasiado amigos para ser algo más que eso. Entonces, eran "amigos especiales", sin compromisos, sin limitaciones, solo pasarlo bien. Pero, rayos, ¿Por qué habiendo tenido la oportunidad, en este casi año de ir y venir con el susodicho, ella ni siquiera se había dignado a acostarse con otro? De hecho, ¡Ni siquiera había besado a otro! Y se sintió un poco en desventaja, podría apostar su abanico que Shikamaru se había acostado por lo menos con una en todo este tiempo, a fin de cuentas tampoco se veían demasiado y sus encuentros se engendraban netamente cuando por trabajo uno tenía que viajar a la villa del otro.

Dejó de divagar cuando se dio cuenta que ya no le quedaba ropa puesta y a su compañero tampoco. ¡Mierda!

-Mierda Temari, hace tanto tiempo que no estábamos así…- Susurró mientras le mordía el labio. Iba a encargarse personalmente de que este encuentro fuese inolvidable, llevaba tanto tiempo sin tocarla que casi que sentía como si fuese la primera vez. La besó lentamente sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos, esperando la señal. Contorneó su pelvis suavemente mientras ella lo rodeaba con las piernas y con sus pies le daba impulso para que se introdujera en ella.  
Temari suspiró y tragó su propia saliva. Había caído en su juego y ahora se veía rogando porque el Nara la hiciera suya. Lo sentía perfectamente, tan cerca, tan exquisitamente cerca… pero el muy bruto la tenía entre la espada y la pared.

Finalmente cedió:

-Nara…-  
-¿Ah…?-  
-Hazlo ya…- susurró ella, en tono de petición.  
-Pídemelo- la desafió. Le encantaba verla suplicar, porque precisamente en estos momentos eran los únicos donde casi se dejaba dominar.  
-Lo estoy haciendo…- Lo besó al tiempo en que se acomodaba un poco más. Temari le tomó la cara con las manos, haciendo que el moreno la mirara fijamente a los ojos. Cuando tuvo toda su atención, acercó su boca a la de él y en un breve movimiento, le mordió suavemente el labio inferior.

-No te hagas de rogar tampoco…- y con sus pies y un movimiento de caderas lo dejó justo en el lugar preciso.

Entonces, el joven Nara al verse sin escapatoria comenzó a moverse lentamente hasta abrirse paso. Introdujo su hombría lentamente mientras disfrutaba de las delicadas muecas que la rubia hacía al sentirlo dentro de ella. Lo fue sacando y antes de llegar al final la embistió otra vez, mientras sentía que las manos de la rubia se apoderaban de sus muslos. Temari no podía estar más extasiada. El escucharse a ellos, solos en medio de la oscuridad de la noche y en medio del desierto le provocaba una emoción enorme, y más aún si su apuesto compañero hacía de las suyas entremedio de sus piernas. Con un suave movimiento de caderas se acomodó mucho mejor y con sus manos empezó a darle la pauta de sus movimientos a Shikamaru, aumentando la velocidad de los embestidas sin cesar. Temari arqueaba la espalda mientras el muchacho seguía embistiéndola cada vez más fuerte. Tragaba saliva mientras fruncía el entrecejo al sentir como la poseían, mientras susurraba su nombre mentalmente. Fue ahí cuando se separó un poco y dirigió su vista hacia él.  
El Nara entendió en ese preciso instante a que se refería ella, fue entonces cuando, por un empujón de aquellos cedió su posición.  
Ya sobre él, Temari se sacudió el cabello en un gesto de grandilocuencia. Posó una de sus manos en el pecho del muchacho y la otra en la cadera de él, al tiempo en que comenzaba a moverse suavemente como una oleada.  
Tomó posesión de las caderas de ella mientras el extasis se apoderaba rápidamente de él. Cerró sus ojos solamente para sentirla en su totalidad ya que a cada segundo que pasa la rubia lo cabalgaba más enardecida. Ella situó sus manos en los hombros del shinobi y cargó algo de su peso en sus antebrazos, apoyándolos en el pecho de él, mientras el contorneo de caderas hacía cada vez más febril. Las manos del Nara subieron hasta encontrarse con los suaves pechos de la chica, acariciándolos y sujetándolos al ritmo de los movimientos de la kunoichi del desierto. Fue entonces cuando Temari, en su éxtasis notó que el Nara estaba llegando a su clímax. Se apresuró en sus movimientos y entonces llegaron al apogeo del placer.

Shikamaru suspiró al sentir el peso de la muchacha caer suavemente sobre su pecho. Era probablemente uno de los mejores revolcones que se había dado en la vida.

Temari se hizo un poco al lado, sin dejar de apoyar su rostro en las costillas del joven. Sintió una helada brisa recorrer su cuerpo, así que se apegó un poco más a él, al tiempo en que tomaba una parte del saco de dormir para taparse.

-No estuvo nada mal ¿eh?- le dijo él, con los brazos apoyados sobre su nuca.

Temari rió por lo cliché de su comentario.

-Bah, no puedes negarlo, vi la expresión de tu rostro cuando estábamos acabando….- y le propinó un suave empujoncito con las costillas.

-Caaaaallate Nara!- le respondió entre risas al tiempo en que le daba una sonora palmadita en las costillas.

Shikamaru giró sobre su cuerpo para mirarla, recibiendo una mueca de ella.

-Duérmete si no quieres que te eche del saco Nara- le advirtió, para luego girar y quedar en la misma dirección de él. El Shinobi rió. Ciertamente era muy agradable darse estos pequeños lujos entremedio de una guerra, aunque fuese una vez al mes y en un lugar tan incómodo como ese.

La besó en la oreja sólo con el afán de molestarla un poco, a lo que recibió un codazo. La beso otra vez, ahora en cuello, para recibir un codazo mucho más fuerte.

-Puedes dejarme dormir por favor?-

-No-

-Shikamaru…-

-¿Ah?-

-te estoy hablando en serio, estoy cansada.-

-…-

-Puedo pasar mi brazo por tu cintura?- Preguntó.

-…-

-…-

-Está bien, pero cállate.- le respondió riendo para sus adentros, y el chico la rodeó suavemente con su brazo, mientras se acurrucaban para quedar más cómodos. Así fue como terminaron cediendo al cansancio, pensando en que a la mañana siguiente deberían actuar como si nada de eso hubiese pasado…

* * *

La batalla se situaba en medio de un árido cañón que se encontraba cerca de los desiertos de Suna. El escuadrón se había disgregado por la cantidad de oponentes que se habían presentado en el campo de batalla.

Temari se separó el flequillo rápidamente para no perder la concentración. Ciertamente estaba muy exhausta y el chakra estaba en un nivel bastante peligroso. Su oponente en estos momentos era un miembro del antiguo Clan Kanezane, que se especializaban en combate cuerpo a cuerpo a alta velocidad. Por esta misma razón, al ser Temari una luchadora a larga distancia, se encontraba en desventaja. Temari trataba de concentrarse en la lucha pero había algo que la perturbaba y la tenía nerviosa, y lo peor de todo es que no sabía de qué se trataba. Esquivó sus golpes con su abanico cerrado; A pesar de todo había aprendido a defenderse usando sus elementos de batalla y no creía que estuviese todo perdido. Se alejó un poco para pensar en una estrategia pero antes de si quiera establecerse en un lugar recibió un fuerte golpe en el abdomen que la dejo tirada en el suelo.

Se sintió débil. Se sintió débil y frágil, y odiaba esa sensación. Intentó ponerse de pie pero un profundo calambre en la zona donde le había impactado el golpe se lo impidió, y a pesar de todo el entrenamiento emocional que recibió en Sunna, sintió miedo como pocas veces. Fue entonces cuando vio el rostro inmutable de Iwao Kanezane, aquella marioneta que utilizaba el enemigo para la guerra, carente de sentimientos y con su esclerótica oscurecida, levantando el ceño y comenzando a hacer los sellos para su último ataque. La Kunoichi olvidó por unos momentos el dolor que la invadía al tratar de defenderse, pero estaba demasiado débil.

-No deberías jugar a la guerra niña. La guerra es para los hombres, para los verdaderos Shinobis.- Fue entonces cuando Iwao se dispuso a dar el golpe final a la malherida muchacha que tenía tumbada en el suelo. Cerró los ojos fuertemente, pues a pesar de todo el valor que creía tener, no estaba lista para esto. Sus ojos continuaron cerrados unos lentos segundos, la verdad es que la espera se le hacía eterna y la situación ya le estaba quitando lo poco y nada de energía que le quedaba.

-Kage Mane No Jutsu… efectuado con éxito.-

La voz le pareció familiar. Fue entonces cuando abrió los ojos y descubrió que Shikamaru había detenido el último ataque con su imitación de sombras y le había salvado la vida.

-Eichiro!-

El recién nombrado hizo caso al llamado del casi general de división y entendió que era su momento. Formó un par de sellos a una velocidad impresionante y selló el alma del que se suponía era su Abuelo. Shikamaru por fin suspiró de tranquilidad y junto con Eichiro fueron a Auxiliar a la hermana del Kazekage.

-Eichiro-san, ve donde Gaara-sama y dile que yo me encargaré de Temari- ordenó Shikamaru con semblante serio.

-Pero yo…-

-Ve y avisale a Gaara, yo la llevaré con los médicos.- Replicó aún mas fuerte, por lo que el muchacho refunfuñó molesto. La idea de que un Shinobi más joven le diera órdenes lo sacaba de quicio, pero finalmente Eichiro Kanezane prefirió hacer caso, más que nada por el bien de la joven.

-¿Puedes caminar?- Le preguntó el moreno mientras despejaba algunos cabellos de la cara de la chica y la ayudaba a ponerse de pie.

-Estoy bien Nara… no tienes de q…- Fue entonces cuando otro calambre con una intensidad aún mayor le perforó el abdomen. Temari casi cayó al suelo de no ser por los fuertes brazos de Shikamaru que la sostenían. La rubia respiró hondo aguantando el dolor y fue interrumpida por un susurro tembloroso del Nara – Te…Temari… tus… tus piernas…-

Temari inocentemente miró en la dirección en la que le decía el muchacho y fue ahí cuando lo vio. Un río de sangre corría entremedio de sus piernas y llegaba hacia sus pies. Levantó la mirada lentamente, encontrándose con los oscuros ojos del chico. En ese momento, el se percató de como los colores en su cara habían pasado de un vívido rosado con tonos dorados a un blanco titanio. La tomó en brazos rápidamente mientras ella caía en la inconsciencia pura y fue en busca de ayuda, consternado por lo que estaba viendo.

* * *

Las carpas de emergencia siempre le habían parecido feas. Intentaba concentrarse en algo, pero la pelea que se estaba llevando a cabo a unos kilómetros y el estado de su compañera lo inundaba de impaciencia y desesperación. Su pierna derecha subía y bajaba rápidamente en forma de tic, mientras su mano izquierda se apoyaba un poco sudada sobre la pierna libre.

Ya se había fumado cuatro cigarros y estaba por terminar otro. La turbación del momento lo estaba aniquilando mentalmente, por lo que decidió darle un fin repentino al cigarrillo apagándolo con la suela de su zapato y se dispuso a entrar a la carpa, pues no soportaba mas la presión del como se encontraba la mujer a la que tanto quería.

Irrumpió violentamente en la tienda de campaña y se acercó a la muchacha que yacía tendida en una camilla.

-usted no debería estar acá Shikamaru-san- Le reprendió el medico mientras ajustaba el goteo del suero que le estaba proporcionando a la Kunoichi de la arena. Sin embargo no podía negarle la entrada al encargado de la división.

Shikamaru hizo caso omiso a lo que le dijo el médico y se sentó al lado de la camilla, mientras la miraba con extrañeza.

-¿Se encuentra bien?-

-Su estado de inconsciencia fue provocado por la pérdida de sangre, aunque aún no podemos dar un diagnóstico certero, debemos esperar a que ella despierte ya que hay cosas que no nos encajan aún….-

Shikamaru miró confuso al doctor, a lo que el susodicho entró brevemente en detalle:

-Tuvo una hemorragia interna muy grave… es algo que debo conversar con la paciente Shikamaru –san, no puedo darle más detalles.-

-Entiendo…- Fue entonces cuando tocó suavemente su mano y la miró descansar. La verdad es que la muchacha no se veía tan lastimada, lo único preocupante era la palidez de su rostro y sus labios con un tenue color violáceo. El calor de sus manos lo recuperaba progresivamente, pero al parecer iba a despertar en un buen rato.

La tranquilidad de la sala fue interrumpida vehementemente por un Chouji exhausto que iba en busca del moreno.

-Amigo, Gaara-sama te necesita allá afuera… ahora.-

-¿Pasa algo grave?- Preguntó sobresaltado.

-No lo sé hermano, pero te necesitan- Le contestó Chouji mientras apoyaba sus manos en las rodillas por el cansancio. Shikamaru miró unos últimos segundos a la Kunoichi que yacía tendida en la cama y salió de la tienda de campaña lo más rápido que su cuerpo le permitió.

* * *

Abrió los ojos entre lentos pestañeos. Comenzó a sentir dolor en sus piernas, abdomen y costillas. Respiró profundo y trató de enfocar algún punto, pues su vista aún era borrosa, además se sentía mareada y confunsa._"Demonios… estoy en esta maldita tienda de campaña, justo el lugar en el que menos deseaba estar…" _Movió delicadamente los dedos de sus manos y rezongó: La verdad ya había recuperado un poco el color luego de la transfusión de sangre que le habían hecho. Ahí fue cuando la enfermera se dio cuenta de que la paciente había despertado y se giró a verla.

-Temari-san… No haga mucho esfuerzo…-

-Cu… cuando puedo irme de aquí? Allá afuera me necesitan…- Arrastró los codos para intentar levantarse pero la poca fuerza que tenía en los brazos en estos momentos se lo impidió.

-Tranquilícese... ahora si me permite, tengo que hacerle unas preguntas de rutina y otras para que el doctor dé un diagnostico definitivo-

-Diagnostico de qué? Sólo me quedé sin chakra, recibí unos golpes en el abdomen y sangré un poco, no creo que sea algo que cualquier médico ninja no pueda solucionar pronto.- Respondió indignada al sentirse tan débil. La verdad es que detestaba los hospitales, y aún más que los hospitales, esas asquerosas carpas improvisadas de guerra.

-Tuviste una hemorragia severa Temari-san- le interrumpió el medico tratante.- Puedes retirarte Yue-san, yo prosigo con la paciente.-

-Si doctor, con permiso.-

-Bueno Temari, como te iba diciendo, sufriste de una hemorragia interna que derivó a una metrorragia, y la verdad es que eso es lo que me preocupa.- El doctor vio como Temari lo miraba con extrañeza en la cara, mientras alzaba una ceja.-

-si le contesto todas las preguntas podré salir luego de este lugar?-

-Puede ser.-

-Está bien, bombardéeme con lo que quiera.-

-jajaja… estás muy impaciente por salir eh?... a ver… Dolor de cabeza reciente? Jaquecas?-

-No-

-Fiebre?-

-Tampoco-

-Cansancio?-

Temari titubeó un poco. La verdad es que hace un par de semanas se sentía mas cansada de lo normal, pero lo atribuía al estrés de la guerra.- Si… cansancio si.-

-estreñimiento?-

-Ehrrr… un poco.-

- Fatiga?-

-Si…-

-náuseas, vértigo?-

-No- Temari ya se estaba hastiando de las preguntas. Estaba profundamente inquieta por lo que estaba pasando afuera, porque para empeorar más la situación, la tienda se encontraba a varios kilómetros y escondida por posibles ataques, así desde su posición no se enteraba de prácticamente nada.- Hay mas preguntas? No es por ser irrespetuosa doctor, pero me estoy aburriendo aquí….-

-Lamentablemente sí Temari-san… tengo que descartar todo lo posible, pues el tipo de hemorragia que tu sufriste no es muy común en estas situaciones…-

-Vaya…- Torneó los ojos y suspiró- Me puede dar un vaso con agua? La verdad es que tengo bastante sed…-

* * *

El atardecer se empezó a distinguir en el campo de batalla. Había muy pocas bajas en el escuadrón 4 y finalmente habían derrotado a los Zetsus y a los 4 ninjas invocados. La mayoría de los shinobis se encontraba comiendo en grupos o distrayéndose, otros se atendían lesiones de menor y mediano grado con los paramédicos que estaban en batalla y otros habían sido trasladados a la tienda de Campaña.

Shikamaru luego de mucho refunfuñar terminó el informe del día, dejándoselo a Gaara como acostumbraba hacer. Comió un par de galletas y se dirigió con las manos en los bolsillos a visitar nuevamente a Temari, esperando que estuviese despierta. Ciertamente se encontraba más tranquilo sabiendo que ya había sido atendida, pero aún así las palabras del doctor lo habían inquietado un poco. No entendía la razón de tanto misterio, a pesar de que ni él entendía cual era la especialidad de los Kanezane y tampoco se había dado el tiempo de preguntárselo a Eichiro, por lo que quizás su estado se debía a alguna técnica que le habían empleado, porque evidentemente el no había estado pendiente de toda la pelea de su compañera pues el también había tenido una batalla bastante dura. Se adentró a la carpa, recibiendo un gesto del doctor en señal de aprobación para pasar a verla. Había un ambiente extraño en el lugar.

-Los dejaré solos un momento.- Le indicó el doctor al tiempo en que salía de la carpa.

"_Algo anda mal"_

La vio sentada con una bata mirando por la pseudo ventanilla que proporcionaba un esfumado paisaje.

Shikamaru rascó su cabeza y cuando llegó hacia la muchacha, puso su mano en su hombro. Ella no se dio vuelta.

"_Esto está mal, de verdad está mal."_

Giró alrededor de la camilla y se sentó a su lado. La miró y pudo notar la hinchazón de sus párpados y lo rojizos que estaban sus ojos. Había llorado. Titubeó un poco, pues nunca había visto a Temari tan frágil. Decidió preguntarle como estaba mientras palpaba uno de sus mechones rubios.

-¿Cómo crees tú?- Le contestó toscamente mientras se refregaba la nariz.

Shikamaru la miró extrañado –Si no me lo dices no lo sabré Temari.- y pasó su brazo por los estrechos hombros de ella, atrayéndola hacia sí – Te dijeron algo… malo?-

Y la joven se echó a llorar al pecho del ninja. La verdad es que tenía el corazón roto, se sentía desolada, débil… despojada y ultrajada, sentía no tener consuelo con nada, y lloraba porque simplemente las lágrimas caían raudas por sus mejillas. Shikamaru por su parte no entendía nada, pero la imagen que tenía a su lado lo descolocaba. Él con su inexperiencia hacia las emociones femeninas no era adecuado para esta situación, pero la mujer que se encontraba completamente desamparada a su lado era la mujer que amaba. Decidió que lo mas sensato era acariciarla y dejar que hablara por si sola.

-Ni te imaginas Shikamaru…. Ni te imaginas…- Pronunció entre sollozos.

Shikamaru peinaba con sus dedos el cabello de la Kunoichi mientras suspiraba sin entender nada; Besó su frente y se atrevió a dirigirle unas palabras-Temari… si no me dices que te pasa temo no poder ayudarte… soy tu amigo… tu compañero…no puedo verte sufriendo así, por Kami!- miró fijamente a los ojos- Yo… yo te quiero Temari… y no puedo verte así…-

Temarí volvió a estallar en llanto tras la confesión del moreno. Nada podía ser peor. Había recibido una casi declaración del chico al que amaba pero debía contarle la cruda verdad. Al fin y al cabo también era de su incumbencia.

– Shikamaru yo…- Cerró los ojos, tomando aire mientras acariciaba sus sienes en busca de las palabras correctas- Yo… mierda… como te lo digo!-Decidió alejarse un poco, situándose en medio de la cama mientras Shikamaru se volteaba y la seguía con la mirada.-Por Kami Shikamaru… yo…-trago saliva, para luego volver a mirar hacia la ventanilla; fue ahí cuando decidió que lo más correcto sería empezar desde el principio.- Yo… tuve una hemorragia muy fuerte… tú... tú viste…-

Shikamaru movió la cabeza en señal de afirmación.

-Bueno tu… yo… bueno la sangre salió de… entre mis piernas… precisamente de… mi útero…- Su mentón tiritaba mientras ella intentaba contener las lágrimas. Finalmente se contuvo por unos segundos para impactar a Shikamaru con lo que debía decir ahora. – Tuve un aborto Shikamaru… Yo… estaba embarazada.- Dos contundentes lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos mientras su expresión se hacía mas triste. Hasta que se echó a llorar sobre sus palmas como una niña.

El moreno abrió los ojos consternado. No podía creer lo que acaba de escuchar. ¿Embarazada? ¿Aborto? ¿En que momento había pasado eso?

-Ese… bebé… era…-

-Si Nara… era tuyo ¿De quién más? Hace ya un buen tiempo que llevo revolcándome sólo contigo…- Respondió la rubia mientras su voz se hacía escuchar algo vibrante producto de su postura.

El ninja se sujetó el rostro fuertemente con las manos y le gritó -¡Y por qué no me lo dijiste! ¿Acaso creías que te iba a dejar sola? ¡Mierda Temari yo tenía derecho a saberlo!-

Instintivamente la palma derecha de la kunoichi impactó en una de las mejillas del moreno, a lo que sorprendido, Shikamaru la miró con resentimiento – ¡No tenía la mas puta idea de todo esto!-

Shikamaru se desmoronó por dentro al escucharla. Tenía la vista dirigida hacia abajo, más no hacia un punto fijo. Seguía en shock. Las palabras de Temari lo hundieron emocionalmente, no sabía que hacer, que decir, que pensar! ¿Qué mierda hace un chiquillo de 17 años cuando le dicen estas atrocidades?  
Dirigió sus dedos hacia el puente de su nariz, tratando de contener unas lágrimas que luchaban por derramarse. Respiró profundamente, la verdad es que tenía muchas dudas y no sabía por donde empezar.

-Yo… mierda Shikamaru… en verdad no quería esto… si yo hubiese sabido que estaba en este estado me habría devuelto a Suna o me hubiese quedado acá con cargos administrativos… no sé… me siento tan tonta…- La tensión se rompió y ambos se dieron un abrazo muy fuerte mientras cada uno descargaba sus lágrimas sobre el hombro del otro. Era una situación tan irreal, que nunca se les había pasado por la cabeza pasar por algo así, y ciertamente tampoco se lo deseaban a alguien.

-¿Cómo fue que no te diste cuenta?- increpó mientras su cálido aliento se almacenaba entre el cuello y los cabellos de Temari, mas no lo hacía con ternura. Su respiración estaba cargada de dolor y de angustia.

-No sé Shikamaru… estaba muy ocupada y muy tensa por todo esto yo… no sufrí de mareos, ni náuseas, no sentía dolor de pechos… nada que me hiciera sospechar esto… sólo fatiga y más cansancio de lo normal, que entenderás es normal estando en una guerra.- le explicó la rubia.

-¿Y tu período?-

-Pues el mes pasado se me atrasó unos días, cosa a la que no le di importancia, nunca he tenido ciclos muy regulares y pues… este mes manché muy poco, pero a mi juicio era menstruación de todos modos.-

Shikamaru respiró hondo mientras sobaba la espalda de la muchacha, que cada vez respiraba con menos dificultad.-Vaya Temari… no sé que pensar…es...demasiado para un solo día… Yo… no sé que decirte, no sé lo que es apropiado o no en estas circunstancias. Tampoco sé que es lo que quieres escuchar…- Meció su cabeza en la curva entre el hombro y el cuello de ella, en un vaivén suave y relajante – Pero… quiero que sepas que yo estaré para ti cuando me necesites… Vamos a superar esto Temari… tu eres una mujer fuerte y siempre te he admirado por eso.- y luego de decir eso, recostó a la chica en la camilla, acurrucándose a su lado y rodeando los pequeños pies de ella con los suyos – Esto…lo vamos a superar Temari… lo superaremos JUNTOS…-

-¿Juntos?- le contestó con duda

-Si Temari…. Juntos… como una pareja.-

-¿AH?- pronunció sobresaltada.

-Quizás es el peor momento para decirte esto Temari…. Pero…quiero que… quiero que seas….mi novia yo…yo te quiero más que a nadie en este mundo Temari…y el día de hoy me di cuenta que sin ti mi vida es un desastre, nada tiene sentido…- Soltó finalmente lo que hace años lo perseguía. Sintió las manos de ella buscar las de él, y cuando las encontró las llevo suavemente hacia sus labios y depositó un tierno beso en ellas.  
Temari esta sorprendida ante la declaración del muchacho. Hubo un silencio en el que solo sus dedos jugaban, mientras Temari sonreía un poco mas aliviada.

-La tranquilidad que me proporcionas es impagable Nara…- Suspiró suavemente para que luego la exhausta kunoichi cayera en los brazos de Morfeo.

"_Prometo que nunca más te dejaré sola_"

* * *

**Ya, lo sé, me demoré demasiado pero demasiado, pero pucha… en verdad no tengo excusas, ya no escribo tanto como antes, el trabajo y la universidad me absorben… ): solo espero reviews para ser feliizz alguna vez en la vida!.**

**En fin, no sé si recuerdan que en el capitulo anterior Shikamaru le hablaba a la bebé sobre su hermanito.. y tal hermanito era esta pequeña cosilla que tristemente no fue. Así que LAS ENGAÑEEEEE muahahahaha! en fin chicas y quizás uno que otro chico, acá les dejo otro capitulo más de este fan fic de pequeños one-shots de esta parejita, espero seguir escribiendo, ya que el señor Kishimoto aún no cumple mi fantasía de veinteañera. Eso pues, espero reviews, aunque sea con una carita feliz, solo para saber que lo leyeron :C!**


End file.
